


Basically, No

by furyspook



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyspook/pseuds/furyspook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basically, No

Kankri had caught him again. The fifth time since they had been 'officially' together that Cronus had been with somebody else. Always the same person, too. It wasn't like it was a one-time thing, wasn't like the other party didn't know about them. Kankri had broken up every make-out session he'd had the misfortune of coming across. He was sure there were others he'd missed, for which he was thankful. At least if he didn't see it, it wasn't as true as if he had. It could have been a rumor. A nightmare, but it didn't need to be true until he saw it. 

However much he didn't want to believe it, there it was again. Every _fucking_ time Kankri came close to forgetting about it, he stumbled upon another scene. It was breaking his heart, slowly but surely. The bit that hurt the most, though, was that Cronus either didn't see it, or he didn't care. He wasn't sure which thought hurt more. Either way, he couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't rejection, it was _worse_ because Cronus just couldn't _fucking_ say the words that would let him go. For some reason, no matter how much he went behind his back, how much he ruined his life, took away his ability to sleep the whole day through, Cronus couldn't tell Kankri that he didn't love him anymore. 

Kankri wouldn't have any more of it, though. He'd had enough. It was going to stop, and it was going to stop _now_. 

His heart thudded in his chest as he uprooted himself from where he'd frozen to the floor, and continued while he rounded the doorway and into the next room. Cronus looked up from Meenah, who was laughing. She didn't see Kankri come up, neither of them normally did. He stopped next to the arm of the couch and cleared his throat. It was a pitiful noise, it sounded like he was close to tears. He was, but they weren't going to fall. He wouldn't let them. 

"Cronus", he said. He pulled back from her, and Meenah looked up at him with what can only be called disinterest. He had thought they were friends, despite her taunts, her avoiding him. He tried to convince himself that she didn't matter to him. "Cronus," Kankri said again. "I think we need to talk." He swallowed hard and waited for him to stand. Meenah took her hand off of his arm and nodded. He had her permission to go. Cronus stood from the couch and looked down at Kankri, regarding him sadly. Kankri thought he saw pity in his eyes. The bastard didn't get to pity him. 

Kankri turned around to leave, nodding to Meenah as he went. She rolled her eyes and lay down. Cronus reached forward to grab at his hand, but Kankri pulled it forward and to his chest instead. Cronus sighed and followed Kankri out of the room and into the hall. 

Once they were outside of the room, Cronus started making his usual excuses. Of _course_ he did. It was as if he didn't understand that what he was doing was wrong. "Look, Kankri, we weren't actually doing anything this time, I swear." He was looking anywhere but at him. He couldn't look him in the eye and lie to him. For the nine-hundredth time, Kankri wondered if he couldn't find it in his heart to forgive him _just once more_. He shook his head, and he looked down at the floor.

"Cronus," Kankri peered up at him from beneath the fringe of his hair, "I don't believe you."

His eyes didn't change, nor did his expression, the one of pity. The one Kankri hated, because it made him feel weak, like a child.

"I think." Kankri paused and pulled in a shuddering breath. His hands balled into fists at his sides. If only he had the willpower to shut all this out, to just run off on another one of his nonsensical tirades and cut it off abruptly and without warning. This, however, hit too close, and it was important to him. Because, he thought, because _Cronus_ was still important to him. "We should stop seeing one another." His back straightened and he held his breath, watching Cronus' face for any sign of change. 

And there it was. His face fell. Cronus frowned, gaping down at him. The pity was gone from his face, replaced with horror, and he opened and closed his mouth with a pained noise. "No! Kankri, no, we can- we can work this out!" Cronus reached forward, hand brushing Kankri's sleeve, more ridiculous the longer he kept staring at it. He pulled his arm back and sneered. He'd moved beyond sadness. Now he was angry. 

"Do you even understand what you've been doing?" Kankri snarled through gritted teeth. Cronus stepped back a ways and pulled his hands in close to himself. "Do you know what you've been doing to _me_?"

There wasn't an answer. Of course there wasn't one, and Kankri hadn't expected anything from him anyway. 

"Cronus, I have been catching you with her for perigees! I can't do it anymore!" He threw his arms into the air and continued, "You are _hurting me_ , Cronus, and you think we can 'work this out'?" He opened his mouth to defend himself, and Kankri silenced him, "I have been _trying_ to 'work this out' with you for just as long, but you keep doing it again, and again, and a-fucking-gain, and it's _killing_ me!" He was afraid he was spitting now. His face was hot, his eyes were wet, and he couldn't fucking care. He'd been holding this in for _way_ too long to care now.

"Kankri, I'm sorry! I'm _sorry_ , I am!" Cronus held his hands up, attempting to catch Kankri's wrists to keep him from knocking into things or something. "I'll do better! I'll try harder!"

Kankri's head shook violently from side to side, and he moved back down the hall. "No. No, I'm," He took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself down. He was getting out of hand, it was an unnecessary action, getting this mad. Cronus shouldn't _matter_ to him anymore, he shouldn't be this worked up, damn it! "Done. I'm done. We. Are done." Kankri looked up at Cronus again, taking no pleasure in the shock he saw on his face. He squinted and lowered his hands. "Goodbye, Cronus. It's been, great." Kankri turned away from him, and heard a whimper from behind. He wasn't going to turn around and return to him, wasn't going to apologize again. 

He didn't let the door slam on his way out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...


End file.
